


Having A Good Time

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I will make that a tag if it's the last thing I do, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg has bipolar disorder.This is a collection of drabbles of him in his hypomanic phase.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 29
Kudos: 339
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Having A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> My google doc for this is called "Nathaniel being happy for once??? Wow"

Alix woke up in the middle of the night randomly. Unwilling to go back to sleep, she started scrolling on her phone.

Whilst looking through Discord, she saw three icons that were online.

_Eh, why not?_

She started a video call with those three people in the art club chat.

Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel all looked up from what they were working on.

"Hey," Alix started the conversation.

She got a variety of different greetings in return.

"So, why are you up, and why did you call us?" Marinette asked, sewing a jacket.

Alix shrugged, "I just woke up and all three of you were online. Why are you guys up?"

"Obviously the best thing in the universe, insomnia!" Marc exclaimed sarcastically, casually scribbling something in his journal.

"Jagged commissioned something again," Marinette shrugged, seemingly used to it. Alix would never understand how she and a famous celebrity just clicked.

"What about you Nathaniel?"

He took a sip of a drink in a water bottle, "I have been cleaning for the past three hours."

All three of them reacted in the same way, "What?!"

"It is three am," Marc stressed. Nathaniel shrugged.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm tired or anything."

"When was the last time you slept?" Marinette asked.

"Uh, last night?"

Alix sighed, already guessing what the next answer was going to be, "How long did you sleep for?"

"...Two hours?"

"Nathaniel, when was the last time you had a full night's rest?" Marc questioned, worried.

"Friday!" He cheered.

"It's _Tuesday_ ," His boyfriend responded, "You better not say that drink is coffee."

"Then I won't."

" _Nathaniel_."

Finally after enough pestering from the rest of them, Nathaniel forced himself to sleep.

Alix loved him, she really did, but he needed to learn how to take care of himself.

* * *

His mom had texted him on the way home from school. She was asking him to pick up groceries because she was busy.

It didn't seem that hard, so he agreed to get them.

So now, he was walking down the street on his way to the supermarket. Nathaniel turned a corner to walk down a staircase that led to it and paused.

An akuma was standing there, back turned to him. Nathaniel noticed that the akuma wasn't standing next to the hand railings.

Hm.

Well, he needed to get the groceries, right?

Nathaniel quickly slid down the railing, passing the akuma on the way down, "Excuse me!"

The akuma startled, turning to stare at the boy, "What're you doing? Do you _want_ to be targeted?"

Nathaniel landed at the bottom of the stairs, "No, I just need to go this way to buy groceries for my family!"

The akuma kept staring at him. 

"C-Can I do that?"

The akuma nodded, "Yeah, go for it, I'm not gonna keep you or your family from eating."

"Thank you sir!" Nathaniel thanked, quickly running away.

A butterfly mask appeared over the akuma's face, "What? I'm not gonna take him as a hostage. He's just trying to live, man."

"What the fuck?" Ladybug whispered from behind the akuma. Chat Noir stifled a laugh.

* * *

Nathaniel watched Marc talk animatedly about their comic's next plot point. He smiled happily, leaning his head on his hand, seeing how excited his boyfriend was.

_I wonder how big he is down there._

The thought that came out of nowhere surprised him enough that his head slid out of his hand, slamming into the desk.

Nathaniel could already tell he was blushing from how hot his face felt.

Marc quickly looked over, "Nath?! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

* * *

Marinette tapped Nathaniel's shoulder while Marc was in the bathroom after that incident, "Um, Nath?"

He glanced up at her, "Yeah?"

"Are you having a hypomanic period?"

Nathaniel scoffed, "Pff, no!"

_Wait.._

_Decreased need for sleep.._

_Risk taking behaviors..._

_Hypersexuality.._

"...Shit."

Alix cackled from where she was standing.

* * *

**Bonus Lila Salt**

Lila sniffled from where she was sitting next to Nathaniel. Alya was also there, patting her back.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lila choked back a sob, "I was attacked by an admirer outside of school! Everyone with bipolar disorder are such savages. I should've never associated with one of them."

_....What?_

Alya frowned, hugging Lila, "That really sucks."

Nathaniel spoke up, "That's...That's not how bipolar disorder works."

"Yeah, I think she knows how it works!" Alya cut in, "She's worked with several renowned doctors!"

Lila nodded, "You obviously haven't done your research. Everyone with bipolar disorder is like that. After all, bipolar disorder is just anger issues."

And with that statement, Nathaniel felt his self control break.

"Alright," He stood up, slamming his hands on his desk, "First off, that's not what bipolar disorder is. It's categorized as extreme mood changes! Second of all, anger is not the only emotion people with bipolar disorder feel!"

Lila scoffed, "How would you know? You're less qualified to know than me, who has worked with several doctors!" 

He glared at her, "I'm diagnosed with bipolar disorder."

She blanched as Nathaniel huffed and sunk down in his seat.

_If she lied about knowing about bipolar disorder, what else has she been lying about?_

_..._

_I owe Marinette an apology._

**Author's Note:**

> pls correct me if I messed up one or more of the symptoms

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Having a Sad Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214089) by [Swagphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia)




End file.
